Tallarn Desert Raiders
The Tallarn Desert Raiders are Imperial Guard Regiments raised from the Desert World of Tallarn who are highly skilled at desert warfare. The Desert Raiders are mobile guerrilla fighters, evasive and opportunistic. They are especially known for their hard-fighting Sentinel squadrons and are masters of hit-and-run warfare. They love to strike a killing blow at the heart of an enemy formation before returning to their own lines, prepared to pounce once more. The people of Tallarn are extremely resourceful and pragmatic. They are patien, determined and utterly ferocious in pursuit of their enemies. Tallarn are all accomplished riders, and often will use riding mounts to move from battle to battle, dismounting only when they are close to the enemy and wish to employ stealth. Once the enemy is sighted, the Tallarn will stalk them closely, relying on their practiced marksmanship and lightning-quick curved knives to achieve victory. History The world of Tallarn was once a verdant Agri-World when it was first discovered byhuman settlers in the Segmentum Tempestus during the 29th Millennium. During the 31st Millennium, Tallarn was still a fertile planet bathed in the gentle orange light of its twin suns. The surface of this lush planet was covered in oceans, plains and jungles, and its people prospered. But this all came to a brutal end during the dark days of the Horus Heresy. The Coming of Chaos In a devastating surprise attack as the Heresy raged across the galaxy, the Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marines struck the planet. Thousands of virus bombs rained down on Tallarn and the people ran to their enviro-shelters, deep beneath the surface. As they hid, safe from the devastating bio-infestation, the deadly coils of DNA mutated as they were programmed to do. Animals, plants, even insects died as the virus did its work, destroying the planet's ecosystem and leaving an empty shell devoid of life. After seven weeks of isolation, the virus had run its course and the remaining people of Tallarn emerged upon the surface. They found a world covered with the acrid slime of plants and corpses not yet decayed -- for the world was completely sterile, without even bacteria to aid the decomposition of its dead. The stench was strong, and more than one person died from it. The Iron Warriors had sent their task force to repossess the world for the Dark Gods of Chaos. From underground bunkers the Tallarn forces emerged to do battle with the invaders. Soon, reinforcements from both sides arrived, rival star fleets bringing vast armies to fight over the worthless remnants of the dead planet. The Battle of Tallarn raged for many months and was the largest armoured conflict of the Horus Heresy and the greatest tank battle in human history. Outbreaks of viral infection from isolated surviving pockets of the Life-eater Virus made it almost impossible for infantry to operate outside the protective shelters of their armoured vehicles. The battle was finally decided by the armies of these tanks and more than 10 million of them particpated in the battle. The Desert Raiders rarely met the Chaotic invaders in open battle, preferring to strike from the flanks and avoid the strongest elements of the Traitors' battle line. When the fighting finally ended in a victory for the Loyalists of the Imperium of Man, the empty, putrid wastes of Tallarn were littered with the wreckage of more than a million shattered vehicles. To this day, the Tallarn Desert Raiders have a well-deserved reputation as masters of armoured warfare, and their tank crews are amongst the most feared in the galaxy. Hollow Victory The Forces of Chaos was driven from Tallarn at great cost, yet for all the millions that died there seemed little gained from the fight. The planet was destroyed and rendered useless for large scale habitation, industry or agriculture. The armies of the Imperium might well have given up Tallarn had their commanders realized the extent of the devastation, but once the armies were in motion there was no going back. At the time the Chaos attack made little sense. It seemed insane that even the fickle Gods of Chaos should expend such energy fighting over a devastated world of no particular strategic significance. But in the aftermath of the Horus Heresy there were few left to ponder such questions. Amongst the evils of the time it was just another demonstration of the random destruction of Chaos. Tallarn Today Within a thousand years of the Horus Heresy, Tallarn evolved into a very different world from the prosperous planet of former times. Deserts of sulphurous sand stretched from pole to pole and all water disappeared except for a thin residue in the atmosphere. No vegetation remained on the surface exposed to the blistering, wind-blown sands. All that grew was the carefully husbanded crops of the Tallarn themselves, sheltered in their protective horticultural domes. The surviving Tallarn now lived in domed towns or in natural caverns hollowed out in the planet's rock. Fierce winds drove the Tallarn into their shelters, corrosive sulphur storms made all travel risky, and eventually a system of tunnels was built to facilitate travel beneath the surface. Above their settlements the Tallarn built vapour traps to catch water from the thin atmosphere. These tall towers still stand above their domes to this day, and all the water they use is caught by these cunning devices and channeled into subterranean holding tanks. Regimental Organisation Approximately twenty years after the Chaos incursion, the official Tallarn Desert Raiders military force was formed. These regiments specialised in desert fighting, and were highly adept at ambushing enemy forces in the desert. The Tallarn are organized like most Imperial Guard Regmiments, employing infantry, artillery and armoured companies. They are also known for including one or more patrol companies referred to as recon or long range reconnaissance companies. The Desert Raiders also employ specialised Rough Rider squadrons that make use of alien mounts known locally as Mukaali. These mounts originate from the deserts of the Imperial world of Goru-Prime, but have since been imported to other desert worlds such as Tallarn. Equipment Following the mass devastation of their homeworld the Tallarn have been forced to adapt to their harsh environment by making exclusive use of main battle tanks and armoured personnel carriers in order to transport their infantry troops across the arid and barren landscape of their desert world. The Tallarn Desert Raiders are also noted marksman, employing a unique design of Lasgun indigenous to their forces. This desert-adapted weapon has a longer barrel and is more fluid in its design than the standard-issue Lasgun. Due to their style of hit-and-run warfare, the Tallarn favour the plasma gun and missile launcher. These special weapons are easily transported and are favoured for their ability to cause severe damage to the enemy. Officers' Uniform *'Clothing' - An officer of the Tallarn Desert Raiders wears the general service uniform issued to the all members of the Imperial Guard Regiments raised from Tallarn, regardless of their specific military role. The Tallarn desert smock is a piece of utility clothing made of very bard wearing natural materials. The desert smock usually hangs to just above the knee in length and often has voluminous sleeves. This veteran commander has modified his smock by narrowing the sleeves, because unwieldy pieces of cloth are not practical when working within the confines of an armoured vehicle. The desert smock traditionally has no pockets, all items must be carried in the webbing pouches, backpacks or sling-bags issued to all ranks. Smocks are manufactured in a wide variety of colours, including desert camouflage patterns. Most are a brown or sandy yellow colour, although there is little standardisation even within the same regiment or company. Some maybe brown whilst others are camouflaged. The traditional headscarf or Shemagh, is the distinctive garment of the Tallarn people. They are worn by everybody from that planet as a matter ot social custom. The Shemagh acts as a protection against the worse effects of the suns rays, and in the hottest conditions is sometimes worn after being soaked in water, to help reduce body temperature and prevent sunstroke. The scarf also doubles as a dust mask, rapped across the face to prevent inhaling dust and sand. Combined with goggles, this provides good protection against the worst effects of sandstorms. Other standard issue clothing (not visible here), are an linen undershirt, combat trousers, heavy-weight marching boots and leg bindings. Tallarn Imperial Guardsmen will scavenge replacement equipment, and on campaign uniforms often show minor variations. *'Equipment' - A Tallran officer carries equipment which has much in common with all Tallarn-based Imperial Guardsmen. His goggles are of tinted plexiglass and leather construction and are standard issue to all Desert Raiders. They provide protection against wind-blown sand and dust, most irritant gases and the dazzling effect of strong sunlight. They are not photo-chromatic, and offer only minimal protection against sudden flashes such as photon grenade explosions. The officer still wears his No 38, Mark III plasteel shoulder pads. The right should badge bears the winged skull symbol, showing that the regiment is a fully inducted member of the Imperial Guard. The shoulder pads attach via small buckles to the webbing. A front and rear plasteel chest and back plate can also be attached to complete the armour. These solid blocks of plasteel are regarded as too heavy by most men and are rarely used. The protective shoulder pads are often disgarded by tank crews who find them encumbering within the confines of an armoured vehicle, and feel they have little need for personal protection. His webbing and belts are made of leather and used to hang general equipment, pouches, water canteens, scabbards and holsters from. As a tank crewman, the officer has little need of extra carrying pouches, his personal kit will be stowed on his vehicle. The triple pouch cross-belt contains replacement powercells for his standard issue laspistol (his sidearm is not visible in this picture. It is usually stored in the tank). He also has a standard issue canteen, vital in arid climates. The officer's only visible weapon is his knife. The distinctive curved knife, known on Tallarn as the Khalig, comes in many shapes and sizes and is preferred by natives of Tallarn over standard issue knives or bayonets. For most Tallarn Guardsmen it is their only close combat weapon. This is a particular fine example, with a cast lion's-head pommel and ornate scabbard It was probably uniquely manufactured and awarded to the officer in recognition of a battlefield victory or a heroic action. The size of a Khalig can vary from that of a small belt knife to those the size of a sword. Powersword's also mimic the distinctive shape. *'Badges and Insignia' - A Desert Raiders' officer bears the cloth badges of his regiment on his upper left arm. 'Tallarn 17' is a common shoulder strip sewn onto all the men's smocks. Underneath this is the regimental arm patch, a red lion rampant on a white background. This patch is issued to all men once their training is complete and they become full members of the 'Desert Lions'. Given the badge's size and colour many choose not to sew it onto their smock to aid camouflage, and simply keep the badge amongst their personal kit instead. Imperial Guardmen are often very superstitious and many men carry personal good-luck totems, blessed by the regiment's Priests, to help protect them from misfortune or injury in battle. These small items vary widely, from the skins of animals native to their homeworld, to pendants or other jewelry, to scrolls bearing passages from the Fede Imperialis. This officer wears the Imperial Eagle badge on the right sleeve, pledging his allegiance to the Emperor, in the belief the Emperor will protect him. *'Medals' - On his left breast a highly decorated officer displays his medals. On the above example is the Honorifica Imperialis Armorum, commonly referred to as the "Tank Battle Badge." It is awarded for outstanding gallantry in the face of the enemy, whilst serving as part of the crew in an armoured vehicle, and is rarely awarded. The officer also bears the Medallion Crimson for being wounded in the line of duty. Within the 17th Tallarn Desert Raiders Regiment, it is traditional that any member of the regiment who has served for over five years is awarded a silk sash, regardless of rank. Worn around the waist, under the belt, it is the mark of a veteran campaigner. Men who wear the sash are viewed as senior to men of the same rank who do not bear it. The sash is usually made of the best quality material available and can be in any colour, depending on the availability of cloth. Notable Tallarn Regiments Notable Infantry Regiments *'Tallarn 3rd 'Desert Tigers' Regiment' - Fought throughout the Macharian Crusade (392-399.M41) alongside the 4th and 5th Tallarn Regiments. Subsequently it was all but destroyed fighting under the command of Warmaster Solon. On the planet of Kallastin the regiment took part in a hard but successful war against mutant human rebels, receiving a commendation from the Inquisition. *'Tallarn 4th Regiment' - Fought throughout the Macharian Crusade alongside the Tallarn 3rd and 5th Regiments. *'Tallarn 5th Regiment' - Fought throughout the Macharian Crusade alongside the Tallarn 3rd and 4th Regmients. *'Tallarn 12th Regiment' - Fought in the Cursus War in M40. When the Tallarn uncovered a mysterious artifact during the construction of an arterial tunnel, they unearthed the Cursus of Alganar, a legendary mythical Gateway of the Gods. This discovery forced the Eldar to act, and they attacked the Tallarn in full force. Before the Cursus could be sealed, the gateway opened and the Cursus poured the indescribable minions of Chaos from its portal. The human commander called a truce and worked in concert with the Eldar forces to turn back and defeat the gibbering horde. The Eldar departed in peace, and the people of both races exchanged promises of friendship. *'Tallarn 16th Regiment' - Fought Eldar on the world of Holon Prime (762-765.M35). Having great difficulty dealing with the speed and flexibility of the Eldar forces, a Tallarn commander devised an ingenious idea to overcome this disadvantage. He ordered his regiment's Chimeras to have their armour stripped down, giving his Desert Raiders a highly mobile transport to carry them across the vast dunes of Holon Prime. The advent of this newly-designed vehicle was instrumental in the defeat of the Eldar forces. Since this engagement the Tallarn 16th Regiment's First Patrol Company has been known as the 'Gravediggers'. *'Tallarn 17th Regiment' - Fought during the Taros Campaign (998.M41). The Tallarn 17th Regiment had the honour of being the first on the ground, following the destruction of the planet's orbital defence facilities by the Raptors Space Marine Chapter. The regiment was completely destroyed during their retreat from Tarokeen. Many of the survivors from the regiment had been scattered by the Tau forces and were captured. They were condemned to forced labour by working their mines. The few survivors of the regiment that managed to escape aboard the evacuation ships were eventually reassigned to the Tallarn 331st Regiment. The Taros Campaign ultimately ended in failure. *'Tallarn 54th Regiment' - Fought alongside the Steel Confessors Space Marine Chapter. This Chapter is known for being utterly intolerant of physical or mental weaknesses in others. An incident occurred when the Chapter actually destroyed the Tallarn 54th Regiment of the Imperial Guard, for “failure to achieve objectives.” *'Tallarn 82nd Regiment' - The Tallarn 82nd Regiment lost about half their number when they engaged the Orks. The remaining survivors were rolled into the Tallarn 892nd Regiment. *'Tallarn 89th Regiment' - Fought in the Annukani Campaign in M39. Also, one of its infantry companies took part in the Taros Campaign (998.M41). The campaign ended in failure, as the regiment was destroyed by Tau forces during its retreat from Tarokeen. Those few scattered survivors were captured by the Tau and forced to work their mines. The few survivors that managed to escape aboard the evacuation ships were reassigned to the Tallarn 331st Regiment, a relatively new regiment which also participated in the Taros Campaign, emerging relatively unscathed. *'Tallarn 331st Regiment' - Fought in the Taros Campaign in 998.M41. This newly formed regiment managed to emerge relatively unscathed from the failed campaign against the Tau. After the conflict the 331st received survivors from both the Tallarn 17th and 89th Tallarn Regiments as augments. *'Tallarn 441st Regiment' - Fought in the Medusa V Campaign in 999.M41. The 441st Regiment was station along the heavily fortified trenchline known as the Mortise Line. Along with the Tallarn 442nd Regiment, the 441st was sent into the desert beyond their line to investigate strange reports of unidentified creatures. *'Tallarn 442nd Regiment' - Fought in the Medusa V Campaign in 999.M41. The 442st Regiment was station along the heavily fortified trenchline known as the Mortise Line. Along with the Tallarn 441st Regiment, the 442nd was sent into the desert beyond their line to investigate strange reports of unidentified creatures that were falling from the sky in ever increasing numbers. *'Tallarn 892nd Regiment' - The Tallarn 892nd was created from the remnants of two decimated Tallarn units (the 82nd 'Shantani of the Dust', and the 351st 'Derv'sh Blades of the Imperium'). Notable Armoured Regiments *'Tallarn 3rd Armoured Regiment' - Fought during the Taros Campaign (998.M41). The 3rd Regiment was effectively destroyed having lost all of their combat vehicles and much of their equipment during the retreat from the Imperial capital of Tarokeen. The Tallarn 3rd Armoured Regiment would be reconstituted in the aftermath with the survivors of their regiment and the 12th Tallarn Armoured Regiment. The Taros Campaign ultimately ended in failure. *'Tallarn 9th 'Blue Devils' Heavy Tank Regiment' - The 9th Heavy Tank Regiment is known for using primarily Baneblade class heavy tanks. They paint their vehicles in desert yellow with a sky-blue camouflage. The commanders of this regiment are known for riding in the turret, exposing themselves to obtain a panoramic view of the battlefield, waving their curved chainswords to inspire their men to greater acts of courage. *'Tallarn 12th Armoured Regiment' - Fought during the Taros Campaign (998.M41). The 12th Regiment was effectively destroyed having lost all of their combat vehicles and much of their equipment during the retreat from the Imperial capital of Tarokeen. The survivors of the 12th Tallarn Armoured Regiment would be reconstituted into the Tallarn 3rd Armoured Regiment. The Taros Campaign ultimately ended in failure. Notable Tallarn Desert Raiders *'Al'rahem' - Al'rahem is a famous Captain of the Tallarn 3rd Regiment. *'Colonel Nisri Dakar' - Dakar was the commanding officer of the Tallarn 829nd Regiment (and former commanding officer of the 351st Regiment). *'Prince Iban (Turk) Salid' - Salid was the commanding officer of a battalion of the Tallarn 892nd Regiment (and former commanding officer of the 82nd Regiment). Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex) *''Desert Raiders (Novel) by Lucien Soulban, pp.14, 15, 16, 18 *''Imperial Armour: Volume One - Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy'', pp. 34, 39, 58, 76 *''Imperial Armour: Volume Three - Taros Campaign'' *''Medusa V World Wide Campaign'' Gallery Tallarn Desert Raiders attack.jpg|Tallarn Desert Raiders launch a surprise attack Tallarn Raider 2 by 1impact.jpg|A Tallarn Desert Raider in typical desert garb Conqueror Tallarn 3rd Reg..jpg|A Leman Russ Conqueror battle tank of the Tallarn 3rd Armoured Regiment Gryphonne IV Vanquisher.jpg|A Tallarn Gryphonne IV-pattern Leman Russ Vanquisher tank Thunderer Tallarn 17th Armoured Regiment.jpg|A Thunderer siege tank of the Tallarn 17th Armoured Regiment Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:T Category:Imperium